


i've been walking in my sleep

by nymeriahale



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Mike find themselves surprisingly close that first night on Dai's floor. </p><p>Inspired by accringtonsodomite's <a href="http://accringtonsodomite.tumblr.com/post/106807164379/mark-and-mike-in-their-sleeping-bags-right-next-to"> headcanon</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been walking in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Across The Great Divide, as found on the Pride soundtrack.

Mike’s not sure what wakes him, early enough that the only light illuminating the room comes from the dull glow of the streetlights, but he certainly knows what keeps him awake: Steph. He has thought Jeff’s dismay upon learning that he would be sharing a room with her was overacted, but the claim that she snores like ‘several _hundred_ hippos, honestly’ has turned out to be completely accurate.

He sighs in relief when she finally stops for a moment, and closes his eyes, hoping to drop off before she starts up again. The reprieve allows him to take in his surroundings, and Mike realises with a jolt that Mark has ended up resting a hand on his stomach in sleep. His eyes snap open and he pauses briefly, then sneaks an arm out of his own sleeping bag to carefully place his fingers just brushing Mark’s. He takes a deep breath, the action moving their fingertips against each other, and glows in the warmth of the contact, refusing to feel silly about his actions. He can feel his eyelids drooping as he lays still, feeling as if he might glow with contentment. 

But then... 

With three snorts Mike’s surprised didn’t wake the Donovans, let alone the rest of LGSM, Steph starts up again. 

Mike huffs in annoyance, bubble popped, and turns angrily away from her, onto his side. He’s failed to consider just how close Mark is, however, and the tips of their noses brush as he settles. He freezes, eyes wide, heart pounding in his throat. He’s trapped staring as Mark’s eyes flutter open, and _cannot_ make himself move, even knowing that a mix of longing and growing panic is written plain on his face. He watches Mark focus, watches him realise where he is, who he’s quite so close to and - most importantly - just how Mike’s looking at him. Though he still can't move, Mike does manage to close his eyes before Mark's realisation can turn to pity, before he can pull away and apologise.

Five agonising seconds later, however, nothing has changed. Mike opens one cautious eye, wondering if Mark was never fully awake after all, and gasps at the expression on his face. He can barely breathe, aware that he’s staring again, as Mark’s face shifts from intense tenderness to a small, incredibly fond smile. Mike gasps again, glancing down as Mark’s hand finds his on top of their sleeping bags. He barely co-operates as Mark intertwines their fingers, still in a state of shock.

When he glances back up, he finds Mark’s eyes closed. Before he can register what that might mean, Mark has shifted forward ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Mike’s own. They stay frozen for a second, before Mike’s brain catches up and he leans in, connecting their lips more solidly. They kiss soft and slow, Mark releasing his hand to run gentle fingers against Mike’s cheek, into his hair. He runs a thumb along the shell of Mike’s ear as he darts his tongue across his bottom lip, and Mike can’t stop the breathy sound that punches out of him.

‘Oh, you like that, do you?’ Mark asks, pulling back only as far as necessary to allow Mike to see the humour dancing in his eyes.

‘Shut up,’ Mike blusters, bringing his own hand up to Mark’s neck to pull him back into the kiss.

Mark’s smiling too widely for this kiss to be any good, setting Mike off in turn, and when Steph snorts again they both jolt, banging foreheads, and are left giggling desperately into each others’ necks. Mike’s fairly sure he’s not the only one giggling more out of delight than humour, and the way Mark drops kisses onto his neck between giggles seems to support that theory.

‘We’d better try and sleep,’ Mark says when they’ve finally managed to calm down, pressing another quick kiss to Mike’s lips. ‘We’ve got a long day of castles and trying not to get beaten up ahead of us.’

Despite the joking tone, Mike can tell that Mark is genuinely worried. ‘It’ll be fine,’ he says soothingly. ‘Dai’ll look after us, and they’ll be getting used to us anyway. It’s going to be fine,’ he repeats, pressing their foreheads together.

Mark shrugs, but shifts closer, wrapping an arm around Mike’s waist and tucking his head down into the dip of his neck. Mike drifts off to the chorus of several hundred hippos, Mark’s breath tickling his neck. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
